Matt-Sasha Relationship
The Matt-Sasha Relationship was an enemy/romantic relationship between Matt Page and Sasha Bezmel. The relationship was introduced in March 2014 and ended in April 2015. When they first met in November 2013, when Matt and the rest of the students from Mangrove River attends to Summer Bay High, Matt and Sasha took a dislike and he would often tease her and her friends. In early 2014, Matt takes a liking to Sasha, who was in a relationship with Spencer Harrington that time. He kissed her, causing her and Spencer to break up. Sasha helps Matt when he struggles to look after his sister, Eloise Page when their father is in prison. Sasha also helped him to let Eloise go to foster care and also help him move in with Leah. They start to fall in love and start a relationship. But in early 2015, Matt fails to accept to go to university and has to repeat Year 12, as Sasha has accepted university in the city, and they decided to have a long distance relationship. But fails, so they ended things, so Sasha could go to university. Storylines Matt and Sasha first met in October 2013 when his school Mangrove River High moves to Summer Bay High after Mangrove River High was burned to the ground. After Matt got out of the school bus with his classmates, he bumps into Sasha and they took a instant dislike to each other. Matt continues to annoy Sasha and her friends Maddy Osborne, Oscar MacGuire and Josh Barrett, including Sasha's boyfriend Spencer Harrington. In March 2014, Sasha and Matt both compete for school captain. Matt became male school captain, but Sasha lost to former love rival, Tamara Kingsley. When Matt has to write a speech, he asked Sasha for help instead of Tamara. After school, they stayed in a classroom to work on Matt's speech. After succeeded, Matt kisses Sasha, but she pulls away, and that caused a strain between Spencer and Sasha, after Matt told Spencer. Eventually, Sasha and Spencer broke up. Sasha noticed that Matt hasn't been at school for a few days and decided to look for him. She sneaks into school counsellor, Leah Patterson-Baker's office to find Matt's home address and went to his house. There she found him at home, looking after his little sister Eloise Page, who is ill and their father in prison. Sasha and Matt hugged before she left. One night, while closing the Diner, Matt and Eloise came to the Diner as they were forced to leave their home. Matt told Sasha that Eloise is about to be taken away from him and Sasha encourages him to let Eloise go. With Eloise gone, Matt had no where else to live and Sasha invites him to stay at her place, where she lives with Irene Roberts, Spencer and his brother Chris Harrington. They played a few games in her room and Matt started kissing her, but she felt uncomfortable and pushes him away, causing Matt to leave. But he returns and apologise to her and she forgives him. A week later, Sasha finds Matt sleeping outside her house and Matt told her that his house is no longer his and doesn't know what to do. After providing Matt a shower and fresh clothes from Chris, Matt and Sasha talks to Leah about finding Matt a place to stay. Leah invites Matt to stay with her, Nate Cooper and Tamara, which he agrees. Matt thanks Sasha and they kiss, starting a relationship. Matt decided to quit school and get a job, but returns to school and in his role as school captain. After Tamara leaves Summer Bay, Sasha took her place as captain. New principal Sophie Taylor tells him that he must change his uniform if he wants to stay as captain, and he changed his uniform from Mangrove River to Summer Bay, which impresses Sasha. While organising school events, Matt decided to take a break, Matt and Sasha kissed and they slept together, and Matt loses his virginity to her. The next day, Spencer walked in on them, as Matt leaves the next day, At school, Matt and Spencer argues and Matt accidentally mentions to everyone that he and Sasha slept together, which hurts her. Trivia * Matt and Sasha's portrayers Alec Snow and Demi Harman actually dated in real life.